


Waking Up Early Is Never A Good Idea

by chleigh



Category: Game Grumps, ninja sex party-fandom
Genre: F/M, Short Story, first story sorry for my horrible writing skills, total cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chleigh/pseuds/chleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not living with Dan but you may as well be at this point you spend so much time at his place. But the one time you try going home early you get a tad bit sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Early Is Never A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I'm posting up here and I just wanted it to be something silly. 
> 
> Please forgive me for my over use of the word you in this short story. It bothers me as much as it will bothers you..
> 
> I noticed there's not half as many Dan-fictions out there as there should be, so I just had the though of this silly story.
> 
> Also, mild sexual references... sorry guys
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

You wake up to hearing a door slam from outside the bedroom. With your eyes still being closed, you role over to kiss Dan good morning to realise he’s already up. That’s strange, he’s never awake early. You sit up rubbing your temples clockwise and then moving your hand to your forehead down your face removing any sleep crust off your face. Reaching for your phone and one of Dan’s hair ties on the night stand, managing to knock over the television remote in the process, causing a loud bang that wakes you up slightly from shock. Beginning to unlock the phone, you can’t help but notice the new phone wallpaper, It used to be a photo of you looking up at Dan with his hands around your waist with his gigantic goofy smile, from your trip to the beach back in June, easily your favourite photo of you two together. But now it’s a very close up selfie of him and his huge hair. He must have changed it while you were sleeping

“Fuuuucccckk!” stretching out the words longer than needed. In front of Dan’s face has notifications of the 9 o'clock alarms you missed “Shit its 9:45” you sigh getting out of bed. You throw Dan’s red shirt on you just for comfort. Looking in the mirror while tying up your hair ins a pony tail with Dan’s hair tie and then remember you’re just wearing the game grumps Cho cho booty shorts, and a black vest top, now along with Dan's shirt. You were less than concerned of Dan seeing you like this, but the thought of Barry seeing you wearing this worried you.

You walk into the hall towards the kitchen sheepishly. As soon as you reach the kitchen you feel your corneas are being burnt with the sunlight. Well if you weren't awake before, you were definitely awake now.

“Agh I miss being able to see.” You uttered while walking over to Dan who was currently cooking bacon for his breakfast.

“Morning babe” Dan walked over and leaned down and kissed you sweetly on the lips.

“Wow you're awfully peppy this morning” drawing your attention to the kettle in the kitchen and fill it up to make yourself morning tea “Why are you in such a good mood, I didn't even have to wake you up this morning.”

Dan walks behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, and kisses you lightly on the neck “Your alarms woke me up, why do you have alarms set on a Sunday anyway?” 

“I just… I just… my god” you try and say but becoming breathless as you fall back into Dan’s arms. He knows necks kisses are your weakness. “I was going to go home. I've been here since Thursday, I'm going to have to home at some point” You take his hand and release them from around and sit up on the kitchen counter by the kettle, waiting for it to come to a boil.

Dan faces you while you sit on the kitchen counter and replaces his hands around you waist, interlocking his fingers together at the base of you back. “You can go home at some point yes” Dan leans in and kisses you tenderly on the lips “You look great in those shorts, and adorable in my shirt” Dan leads in and kisses you on the nose. What’s up with him this morning? 

“Goddammit Danny stop distracting me with your sexiness you smooth bastard. Keep an eye on your bacon!” You push Dan off of you playfully trying to tease him. And succeeding

“Actually I never started it because you came in, [y/n] what time is it?” Danny says to you while he goes back into your embrace, now adjusting your legs so he’s standing between them, with your legs either side of his waist.

Dan goes back to kissing you almost impulsively, but instead of kissing your neck, he now begins kissing along your jaw line gradually moving his lips downwards towards your chest. Trying to ignore him kissing your jaw, even though it feels amazing, you pick up your phone to call out the time “9:51, also I would like to thank you for my new screensaver” gesturing the phone to him.

“Haha why thank you” he replies, now you notice him looking directly at you.

Only looking properly at the photo for the first time you giggle uncontrollable, but you stop when you feel Dan’s hands run up your bare thighs instantly feeling you cheeks blush like a school girl. You wrap you legs around his waist followed by Dan giving you his famous smirk. He has you exactly where he wants you, and you don’t even mind.

“Wow its only 9:51, and Barry doesn't wake up till 10 on Sundays” Dan says softly to you while he slowly takes off his red shirt your wearing revealing your bare shoulders.

Instinctively, you place your hand up Dan’s shirt and begin lightly treading you fingers down his chest, and by the sudden heavy exhale he lets out you know he likes it. “You think you can be done in, like, 7 minutes?”

“Oh I can be done in 3, it’s a gift actually, I wrote a song about it” Dan tries to say the sentence while breaking to kiss you, as his slowly moves his hand under your vest fiddling with your bra.

You hear the kettle boil beside you but you were too busy with Dan to care about making tea. He begins to slow add tongues to the kiss, and gets rougher with his hands around your chest. You begin to get rougher as well, you dig into his skin clawing at his chest, Biting his bottom lip in the process. He lets out a moan of what you assume is pleasure, but all you know you were ready. He quickly removes his hands from under your skirt as do you and he picks you up off the kitchen counter and holds you up by your ass in his arms, you wrapping your legs around him again, now running you hands through his hair. You remove your lips from his, both of you breathing heavily.

“Please Mr Avidan, please blow my mind for 180 seconds”

“Please don’t” a voice said form the opposite side of the room

Dan immediately drops you on the cold kitchen floor realising that Barry was in the room. He quickly helps you up while also reaching for his red shirt off the counter with his opposite hand to hand to you. You both matted out your hair trying to act inconspicuous, even though you've been caught. 

Barry had the sad look of a disappointed parent on his face “Please don’t tell me you two were having sex on the counter?”

“Oh god no!!” You begin waving your hands frantically around

“Dude what the fuck are you doing out here!” Dan says sternly while gritting his teeth, “”subtlety”” pointing his middle and ring finger towards you.

“I heard the kettle boil and you guy, what I though was talking and I wanted coffee” Barry began gesturing towards the counter “But seriously guy you couldn't have kept it in your pants till you got Danny’s room not even 2 meters down the hall, comon guys we prepare food on that!”

“You’re right Barry. But, this is my entire fault.” You quickly button up Dan’s shirt on you so you don’t expose too much to Barry. “Please, let me make it up to you. I’ll go get dressed and bring all of us out for breakfast on my way home. Ill pay” You put your hand left hand on your chest and cover it with your right hand trying very hard to be sincere “I'm so sorry”

You do the walk of shame out of the kitchen to Dan’s room down the hall, while he stays behind with Barry, watching you as you leave

He puts his hands on his waist and moves up on the balls of his feet and back down “well..” he slows speaks out to break the silence in the room, grabbing Barry's attention. Dan slowly stopped moving and batted his lips together “I'm going to finish what I started” now gesturing between his hard penis and the door of his bedroom “You go get ready well literally be ready in 3 minutes” Dan smiles, lifting up his arm to give Barry a high five.

“I heard” Barry reluctantly high fives Dan back and walks silently into his bedroom, while Dan skips down to his bedroom to pick up where he left off with you.


End file.
